VIERNES 13: JASON VORHEES, LA HISTORIA DEL ASESINO
by Ash 'La Ceniza' Williams
Summary: La historia de Jason, el asesino de la máscara de hockey, como nunca la habías visto.
1. CAPITULO 1 JUEVES 13: NACIMIENTO

**CAPITULO 1 | JUEVES 13: NACIMIENTO**

Era jueves, 13 de junio del año 1946, una joven de tan solo 16 años daba a luz a un bebé, fruto de una violación sexual, la ahora señora Pamela Vorhees era testigo de cómo nacía el que algún día sería el terror personificado.

"Jason, te llamaras Jason" dijo la joven Pamela al bebé que sostenía en brazos, a pesar de que su embarazo fue un largo y tortuoso proceso al tratar de asimilar de que la vida que ya crecía en su vientre era producto de la violencia de un degenerado joven llamado Elías Vorhees, un degenerado y promiscuo joven de 19 años que sucumbió a sus más bajos instintos y que ataco a Pamela cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Era el sobrino de un amigo del padre de Pamela, que siempre iba a visitarla a su casa, siempre había intentado tener algo con ella, pero ella siempre lo había rechazado rotundamente.

Un día cuando su padre y el padre de Elías los dejaron solos en casa, Elías vio la perfecta oportunidad para llevar acabo sus sucios deseos con la joven Pamela. Acorralándola en su habitación, y aprovechando sus más de 2 metros de altura y gran fuerza Elías de un solo golpe en la cara logro reducirla, y violentamente penetrar en ella mientras la sujetaba fuertemente del cuello, casi ahorcándola. A pesar de los ruegos y llanto de Pamela, Elías no se detuvo, solo atinaba a reírse mientras lo hacía, regocijándose en el sufrir de su víctima. Habiendo terminado Elías la dejo tirada en su cama, tal como un perro después de satisfacerse, solo se fue.

Al llegar su padre a casa, entre sollozos Pamela le contó lo sucedido, lejos de ir por Elías el padre de Pamela abofeteó a su hija.

\- ¡Perra, eso es lo que eres, una perra como tu madre! Es esa ropa de ramera que te gusta llevar por la que te abrieron como a una vil puta, solo tú tienes la culpa, no eres mi hija, así como paso con tu madre, ¡Las putas deben morir, que eso te quede grabado en la cabeza!

Después de eso, Pamela recibió la segunda mayor golpiza de su vida, no mayor que el día en que su progenitor se enteró de que estaba embarazada. Al enterarse su padre del embarazo, hablo con su amigo, el padre de Elías, y concluyeron en que Pamela y Elías tendrían que casarse, contra la voluntad de ambos, por su parte la obviamente justificada aversión de parte de Pamela hacia él, y por su parte Elías que se sentía devastado por la noticia ya que tendría que dejar todas las diversiones y excesos a los que él estaba acostumbrado para trabajar para darle de comer a su hijo bastardo. Después de todo, la boda civil se realizó, una ceremonia por demás incomoda. Donde Pamela Tanner pasaría a ser Pamela Vorhees, un apellido que solo sería una maldición en el futuro. En tanto en la perturbada mente de Elías Vorhees, Pamela se convertía en un estorbo que le arruinaría la vida por siempre; empezó a odiarla, y para él solo había una manera de quitarse de encima la responsabilidad que le venía, hacer que Pamela pierda al hijo.

Y así fue como un día, ataco a Pamela ya con 8 meses de embarazo, pateándola en el vientre repetidas veces en el piso, sin embargo, Pamela logro escapar del enardecido tipo golpeándolo en los genitales, pero eso no fue todo, debido a las agresiones, sufrió un parto prematuro donde en el hospital la salvaron de morir, lamentablemente no salió del todo bien para el bebé de Pamela, nació con hidrocefalia, y años más tarde Pamela se enteraría de que sufría de un moderado retraso mental.

De alguna manera, para cuando el pequeño Jason Vorhees nació, a pesar de ser producto de la violencia de un enfermo sexual, se volvió en todo lo que Pamela había querido, en el único ser en el que deposito todo su amor, el único en quien podía confiar, alguien que jamás le haría daño, ellos tenían la culpa, su padre, Elías, ellos eran los únicos culpables de las desgracias en su vida, de sus traumas, esos pobres enfermos debían ser castigados por lo que le hicieron, a ella y a su hijo.

Solo un par de semanas después de volver a casa Pamela, Elías Vorhees desapareció, nunca se supo que fue de él. Y poco después el padre de Pamela Vorhees murió de un "infarto" después de comer su comida favorita preparada por su hija.

Desde niña Pamela Tanner había sido víctimas de los constantes abusos de su padre, quien fue el mismo que mato a su madre, por eso desde siempre, hasta en sueños veía morir a su padre, siempre había querido verlo morir, y ahora que ella ayudo a que sucediese, quitándose antes de paso a otra sucia persona, era una nueva mujer, una que no iba a permitir que pasen sobre ella nunca más, y nadie maltrataría a su pobre hijo, el único ser que la amaba, Jason, ahora ella y el pequeño saldrían adelante juntos, ella era ahora una mujer peligrosa.


	2. CAPITULO 2: CAMPAMENTO 'LAGO CRYSTAL'

**CAPITULO 2: CAMPAMENTO 'LAGO CRYSTAl'**

El Campamento 'Lago Crystal' situado en los bosques de New Jersey al lado del lago del mismo nombre, fue uno de los campamentos de verano de mejor reputación desde su fundación en 1935 por la familia Christy. Conocido por tener programas vacacionales para jóvenes y niños, y por ser una experiencia sumamente divertida y recreativa, recomendado y promocionado de esta manera por más de 20 años, sin embargo, la fortuna se acabaría para este lugar que pronto sería más famoso por ser un lugar maldito y asediado por la tragedia.

Todo comenzó en 1957 cuando una joven chica, llamada Pamela Vorhees fue empleada por los dueños, para ser la cocinera del campamento; a decir verdad, fue más que todo un acto de caridad por parte de los dueños del campamento el darle el empleo a la chica quien decía estar muy necesitada de dinero, aparte de ser madre sola de un niño de 11 años con discapacidades mentales y que poseía una enfermedad que le deformaba la cabeza y parte de la cara.

Pamela sin tener con quien dejar al pequeño Jason Vorhees lo llevaba con ella a su trabajo en el campamento, no tardaría en saber que sería un terrible error. Primero que todo porque debido a su apariencia y discapacidad física Jason era constantemente molestado y abusado por los niños del campamento, quienes se burlaban de él y golpeaban, Pamela estando ocupada trabajando no podía estar cuidando todo el tiempo de él, aunque de alguna manera confiaba en los jóvenes monitores del campamento, los encargados de vigilar a los niños, Barry y Claudette a quienes daba muchísimas recomendaciones sobre no dejar a Jason sin vigilar. Poco sabía que estos jóvenes, estaban más preocupados en beber licor, drogarse, y mantener relaciones sexuales que en cuidar en los niños del campamento, que sin autoridad solían hacer lo que querían y divertirse como niños que son, pero Jason no disfrutaba nada de esto, la llaga emocional en la inocente mente de Jason se hacía cada vez más grande lo perturbaba debido a los abusos, es sabido que este tenía un moderado retraso mental pero sabía discernir lo que le sucedía, llegando a odiarse a sí mismo y a su aspecto, pensando que él era la raíz de todos los problemas de su madre, a quien veía llorar todas las noches.

El punto más bajo llego cuando un día los monitores que (para variar) en vez de estar vigilando las actividades de los niños del campamento se encontraban teniendo sexo, descuidando a los pequeños, quienes nuevamente hacían su actividad favorita del día, como se dice, los niños son crueles, y ese día en especial decidieron molestar más que nunca al pequeño Jason, empujándolos entre todos a la vez que lo insultaban. "Mongoloide" "cabeza de huevo" "cara de culo" eran algunos de los apodos que le tenían los niños a Jason, hasta que persiguiéndolo hasta el borde del lago Crystal los niños lo empujaron al lago. Jason sin saber nadar solo se desesperaba, y miraba como los niños se reían de él desde la bahía, y paso lo inevitable, Jason se ahogó.

Mientras esto pasaba, Pamela quizás por el 'sexto sentido' que tienen las madres fue a buscar a Jason, y se encontró con los niños asustados, mirando hacia el lago Crystal, todos estaban callados como asustados, Pamela inmediatamente pregunto: ¡¿Dónde está Jason?!

Silencio.

¡¿DÓNDE ESTA JASON?!

Los niños estaban asustados, no decían nada…

Hasta que una pequeña habló.

Jason se ha caído al lago y hace un rato que no sale señora Vorhees.

El alarido de horror que dio Pamela en ese instante se escuchó en todo el campamento. Al ella tampoco saber nadar no había forma de entrar en ese instante para tratar de salvar a Jason, a lo que fue inmediatamente a buscar a los monitores, y fue ahí cuando se encontró con la repugnante escena de estos teniendo sexo, cuando se supone que deberían haber estado vigilando. Pamela solo atinaba a gritar desesperadamente para que busquen a su hijo, uno de los monitores, Barry apenas poniéndose sus pantalones corrio junto con Pamela al lago, de un salto se lanzó al agua a buscar al pequeño Jason pero no había rastros de él, el lago Crystal es muy profundo. Casi media hora después llegaron las autoridades, para hacer la búsqueda del niño, y las respectivas investigaciones. Se llegó a la conclusión de que fue una negligencia. No se hallaron culpables. El campamento 'Lago Crystal' solo tuvo una fuerte multa, y Pamela no podía estar más destrozada. El cadáver de Jason no fue encontrado a pesar de exhaustivas búsquedas con buzos.

Sin embargo, los Christy le pidieron a Pamela que no dejara el trabajo, de alguna manera le habían tomado cariño y sentían lastima por la tragedia sucedida. Grave error cometieron al no despedir a los monitores culpables de la "muerte" de Jason Voorhees porque este hecho desencadenaría una terrible sed de venganza en la joven Pamela que no tardaría mucho en perder la cordura. Una mujer que ya había matado antes, y que no tardaría en hacerlo de nuevo.

"Mátalos mami, mátalos".

Sonaba en la cabeza de Pamela.


End file.
